


a parent's pride and joy

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, Harried Parent Castiel, Kid Fic, M/M, OTP Babies, Omega Dean, babies are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel wants a nap, and Dean is apparently a baby whisperer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a parent's pride and joy

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #12: Uh-Oh
> 
> just some clarification that might not even be needed: none of these ficlets are related unless otherwise specified, so even if the otp babies end up having some of the same names, that isn't because it's in the same universe or anything. it's just because i have, like, five fav names for each gender lined up to slap onto a baby at will lol.

“Uh-oh!” came the alarmed call of a thirteen month-old boy, followed shortly by the sharp crack of plastic hitting the floor. Then came the giggling of the three year-old at the kitchen table, and Castiel simply leaned against the sink for a moment, eyes closed in resignation.

“Daddy!” Jack called from atop his phone-book throne. “Cammy dropped his cereal!”

“Yes, sweetpea, I can see that,” Castiel sighed, though he hadn’t yet turned around. He just felt so _tired_ all of a sudden – and though he hated that he felt like the stereotypical ‘helpless around children’ alpha, he really hoped Dean would be back soon. It wasn’t that Dean was any better with them than Castiel was, nothing to do with the fact that Dean was their omega father; they simply seemed to _listen_ better when he talked.

Telling himself to suck it up, Castiel abandoned the dishes in the sink and hurried over to Cameron’s high chair, kneeling down to scoop all the wayward Cheerios into his hand. Above, the tiny omega boy began banging his hands on the tray, laughing uproariously.

“Yes, yes,” Castiel mumbled crossly. “It’s very hilarious when Daddy has to clean up your third mess in a row, isn’t it?”

“That stuff’s always hilarious to cubs, Cas.”

Castiel started badly, nearly knocking his head into the legs of the high chair, most of the cereal in his hand tumbling back onto the floor. He turned a righteous glare on his mate, and probably would have flipped him off as well had there not been impressionable young cubs in the room with them.

“You causing trouble, Cammy?” Dean scolded mildly, reaching out to heft the boy out of the high chair. Castiel dumped the Cheerios back into the brightly colored bowl and set it on top of the counter to be cleaned out later, hurrying back to the potatoes boiling on the stove.

“He hasn’t been, really,” Castiel eventually admitted, turning back to the room at large. Dean was now lounging in a kitchen chair, both his boys in his lap, those huge blue eyes looking up at their omega father with adoration. It helped to further melt the frustration out of Castiel. “Today’s just dragged on, is all.”

“Yeah, I hear you,” Dean agreed, patiently tolerating the cub fingers now grasping at his short beard. “I brought some pie home, though. And some of those danishes you like, Cas.”

“Pie!” Jack crowed, while Castiel simply breathed, “Thank you, Dean.”


End file.
